


mil pasos

by thebaldhb



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaldhb/pseuds/thebaldhb





	mil pasos

“我第一次遇见那个男孩是在一个冬天，也是一个夏天，是我在布宜诺斯艾利斯的第四天。”

詹路易吉正仰躺在海滩上，他的皮肤温暖舒适，耳边的笑闹声欢快而真实 ，这几乎使他忘记了前几天他仍在都灵的冬天里行走。此时的都灵算不上寒冷，可要是风吹起来，再飘点儿雨滴，便与舒适差之千里了（只要你不拿它与莫斯科相比较，他几乎不想想起那个城市，因为似乎具体的寒冷会通过这几个字母的意象闯入骨头）。  
毫无疑问的，这个意大利男人喜欢夏天。  
而此刻他的阳光被遮挡大半，他随之睁开眼睛。

“他对我说的第一句话我没听懂。”

“来踢一会儿吗？”剪影发出声音。  
“什么？”太阳使他懒惰，詹路易吉堪堪撑起身子，说话的年青人便不再横向站立，面孔也变得清晰，“哦，不好意思，我是意大利人。”他眨眨眼睛，用英语回复。  
“那太好了，我的祖母也是。”而回答他的是一个夸张的笑容，和一句意语。  
“巧了。”他也微笑，并换回了自己的语言：“你的脸蛋很可爱。”  
“嗯……谢谢？”年青人皱皱眉毛，嘴角却扩大了笑容：“我过来是想说，你要加入吗？我们想在那边踢一会儿足球。”  
即使他是为了逃避男孩儿正提议的东西才坐上飞机，他仍在不自禁的笑出声里说好啊为什么不呢。  
他没有问为什么他在沙滩上这么多人里偏偏来邀请自己，因为也许原因和他在此处暂歇的相同。  
“只是别让我守门好吗？”  
“别担心，一球一换的。”男孩儿用有纹身的胳膊拍了怕他的手臂，表示出他的理解，詹路易吉怀疑他是否理解。

保罗男孩儿说要请他观看最好的日出，作为晚餐的交换，于是詹路易吉发现他此刻所有的脱口而出和欣然接受全然在任何思考之前。  
也许这是夏天的副作用。  
他们买了食物和酒，爬到保罗住处的楼顶。  
那是一幢在山坡上的小楼，俯视下去，更多不同颜色的居民楼向远处的海延伸并变得密集。楼顶只是一个平台，没有围栏或矮墙，除了晾晒的衣服和一些杂物外没有别的。  
保罗说他的家不在这里，他胡乱指了个方向，说在西边的小城，那里没有海。  
“要不你跟我走吧。”  
“去哪儿？”  
“都灵。”  
保罗哼了一声，点燃一支烟。他们坐在平台边，詹路易吉接过那盒火柴，也完成了这个动作。“我试过戒烟。”他呼气的动作比烟雾散尽的过程更长，“……几天就放弃了，我想去他妈的，享受在这里，我又不需要那么强的心肺功能。”  
他摊开手掌，耸了耸肩，而保罗凑过来给他一个是他怀疑自己刚说的话的漫长的吻。  
“你何来如此甜度？”顿了一会，他问。  
男孩儿笑出声来：“我祖母也是这么问我祖父的。”  
“他怎么回答？”  
“阿根廷人喜甜。”

当星星漫天的时候，他们在压低声音的大笑里把床垫搬过狭窄的楼道，因为酒精，听他们不断与墙壁碰撞，或被护栏拦截，每当此时他们便会爆发出更大的笑声。

意大利人放缓他的动作，压低身子亲吻他的阿根廷男孩儿的脸颊，喃喃地问：“你更喜欢冬天还是夏天？”保罗花了很长的时间思考，他呼吸急促，摇摇头，带着沉重的鼻音回答：“我不知道。”随后他稍微调整了自己腰部的位置，又用嘴唇去寻找另一双嘴唇。  
“我喜欢现在。”

詹路易吉被摇晃着醒来，他花了一会儿时间思考自己在哪，他起身，看着自己盖着一条过于花哨的毯子。  
空气里水汽很重，那些水滴被吸入胸腔，留下湿度，洁净与湿润充满他的身体，海的味道微妙地存在着，像是因此改变着光线。安静，鸟的叫声和翅膀拍动的声音，空气也从那些羽枝中滑过，合着此种音乐，蓝色的山海渐渐被点亮。他的男孩儿坐在他的身边，不着寸缕。随后他想起，他在那个最好的破晓里。

詹路易吉在回程时突然想起片段前夜的梦，保罗穿着那件黑白间条的队服，在那片绿色里跑过来撞进他的怀里，他的胸口紧贴着那具充满热度，极适宜拥抱与触摸的身体，心脏在周围巨大而模糊的呼声里小心翼翼地震颤。

 

“我再一次见到他是在一个冬天，然后变成了夏天，那是我到都灵以后的第二天。嗯……在报纸上。”

那张照片被其他的照片和文字包围，意大利男人像是在吼着，挥舞着他被手套包裹的拳头——即使他穿着一件有些刺眼的绿衣服，那与他的肤色和胡子很不相称——像个斗士。

那个世界第一的门将看向球场屏幕时，摄像机正在随机拍摄着陆续填满看台的球迷，随后他看到了保罗，他穿着球衣，脖子上挂着围巾。他还是找到他了。

“而他在重遇后对我说的第一句话我没能听见。”

詹路易吉看着屏幕，那里面的人看了一眼镜头，接着看向球场，门将把拿着球的手缓缓放低，举起另一只，屏幕上的可爱脸蛋露出了一个惊喜的笑容，在下一个动作之前，镜头切走了。于是他移动步伐，向四周挥着手，环顾球场。看见他的动作的球队的支持者不明所以地用掌声回应。  
直到他的视线终于遇上了那个在他身后看台的男孩儿，他停下动作，缓缓放下手臂，做出口型：“你好吗？阿根廷男孩儿。”

“怎么说呢。”保罗有点羞赧地笑了：“我猜我更喜欢夏天。”

La fine


End file.
